


Sick Day

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: remington & lemon both feeling sick.





	Sick Day

Remington, self-aware, was sitting at the edge of his and Luis’ bed. He looked over his shoulder to see his daughter and husband laying there all cuddled up under the blankets. He smiled, happy with his little family. He’d woken up not feeling too well he didn’t want to wake up the three-year-old by trying to get Luis’ attention. He got up and walked to the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom and turned on the light, closing the door slightly.

 

‘Honestly.’ Remington huffed at himself, hair not cooperating with him. He turned on the shower and got in. He started to feel better as he showered, warm water running down his body. He knew it was going to be one-of-those-days. He could feel it.

 

‘Daddy?’ a small voice came from the door, Remington looked around to see Lemon standing at the door.  

 

‘Hey princess.’ He smiled to her ‘everything okay?’ he asked, concern starting to fill him slightly when he noticed Luis didn’t follow her. 

 

‘Don’t feel well.’ She frowned coming into the bathroom and looking at her father with her baby-blues. 

 

‘Oh bub,’ he hummed opening the door of the shower and reaching out for her ‘come here.’ She walked over to him and lifted her arms up letting him take off her nightgown. He picked her up and the two showered together. 

 

‘Better?’ he asked as he kissed her forehead. She nodded. 

 

‘Where is dad?’ he asked her as he grabbed the face washer and whipped her face softly. 

 

‘Sleep.’ She said simply, she still wasn’t old enough to know how to speak coherently. 

 

Remington turned off the shower and dried the two off. When Lemon wasn’t feeling well how Remington felt usually took a back seat.  

 

Remington walked into his bedroom, Luis now up and on the phone. He never stopped sometimes, Remington felt like they never got any alone time together. He smiled at Luis for a brief moment and then walked down to Lemon’s room. ‘You wanna choose what you want to wear today?’ he asked her, a smile spreading across her face. He placed her down on the ground and she walked over to her closet and looked through everything she had.  

 

While she picked her clothes, which Remington knew would take her a good five minutes, he went back to his room and pulled on some sweat pants and a ‘Sex Pistols’ t-shirt. He walked back to Lemon’s room, Luis still on the phone, and she’d pulled out ninety-nine per cent of her wardrobe. 

 

‘Lem … hun, you can’t wear all of them.’ Remington half laughed looking at his daughter.  

 

‘But I want too.’ She objected, putting her small arms on her hips. Remington got down and sat with her facing him.

 

‘How about the yellow dress?’ he asked her, yellow was her favourite colour. Surprising, seeing as her name was Lemon. She nodded to her dad and he picked it up pulled it over her head.  

 

‘Lookin’ cute there little lady,’ Luis’ voice came from her bedroom door. She beamed up at her father. ‘That was your sister-in-law on the phone, she needs a baby sitter.’ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a university assignment.


End file.
